WellBehaved Women Rarely Make History
by Starlit1
Summary: Victorie is the only princess of Tortall... And She hates the convent, the other girls and the teachers..... When she is offered a choice, she takes it..... But will she and her best friend survive? Find out! Beginning set 500 years after Alanna. 4 up!
1. Third time's the charm

"This is boring…" a girl with night black hair whispered to the slender redhead next to her.

"Yeah well, it this or nothing… You know we don't have a choice… girls become ladies and boys become officers…" The redhead whispered to her.

"It's still boring…" she grumbled. The redhead giggled.

"Victorie, Justice, it there something you two would like to share with the rest of us?" a tall blonde nun asked.

"Umm, no Sister Heather…" Justice stuttered and she looked down using her long red hair as a shield.

Victorie looked straight at the sister, "We were merely discussing the fact that we will never need to know this, see as all of us will marry **MEN** who will control every aspect of our lives." She smiled sweetly as an exasperated look spread over the sister's face.

"Princess Victorie, while I value a good debate as much as the next, however," she paused," however, it is your duty to marry a man and have children. There is no use in fighting your destiny." The sister smiled coldly at the black hair- purple-eyed princess.

"Destinies can be changed, Sister Heather. I have no intention of being a good girl after I leave this gods blasted rot-filled snake hole you all seem so affectionate to call a _school_. After all well-behaved women rarely make history i." Venom filled the princess' voice like wine into a goblet.

The sister stiffened; her lips pursed and demure threatening, "You will leave my classroom and report to the First Sister immediately. No questions and I _WILL_ check with her," She spun around and headed back to the front of the classroom, "Study hall for the rest of class!!" she barked.

Victorie, or Tori, smirked and gathered her books and notes and strolled out of the classroom and down the hall toward the First Sister office. Justice looked at her and sighed it was the third time this week she had gotten into it with a teacher. She knew that Tori was headstrong and independent. Tori couldn't help it, it as just the way she was. She had a hard life, one where she was always expected to act a certain way, talk a certain way and never speak her true feelings and thoughts as a normal girl would. It was sad, Justice thought, that she would never know what it was like to be _normal_ and free of courtly expectations.

* * *

"Damn..." Tori muttered to herself as she walked down the long winding halls toward the First Sister's office, "I hate this place. I don't want to be all prim and proper all the time." She had arrived at her destination. The door to the office was a large oak door; it was old aged to the point of black. As new girls to the convent she and Justice had been frightened of it. The older girls would tell stories of the girls who went in threw that door and never come out. Some of the girls said that the First Sister had a secret room that held a flesh-eating unicorn in a deep pit and that is were they put the girls who didn't behave. The thought of that now made Tori snort. She had been in that office a hundred times at least, she knew there was no flesh-eating unicorn back there, only a shriveled old woman that thought she could look down on her because she was a **_daughter_** of the Great Mother, destined to train and rear the next ladies of Tortall. 

"**Bullshit!!!!**" Tori screamed in her head. She hated it. The whole thing. She would never admit it to anyone not even Justice, but she didn't want to be a lady. She had dreams and hopes. She knew it would never be though. She was a princess, no not a princess, _THE_ Princess. She had no brother or sisters. She would be Queen; whoever her father made her marry would be King and she would be trapped in a loveless marriage of the State. Tear began to roll down her cheeks, one or two at first but then a constant stream of salty tears fell.

The door of the office flew open. An old woman with silver hair, held back in a cloth of gold hair veil that matched her floor-length habit, stood there.

"Princess, what are you doing out here?" her voice was kind and concerned.

Tori looked at the First Sister, shocked, 'I, umm, I… I was thrown out of Sister Heathers class again." Tori quickly blinked away she tears pretending that they never were.

The old woman's expression changed, "Again? Well, come into my office. We'll talk… again." The First Sister turns and walks into her office. Tori follows.

The Sister is seated behind a large oak desk, "Now let me guess… You told Sister Heather that her class was a act of futility… and then made some comment that angered her… again." Tori smiled.

"Of course I did, do I ever do anything else to anger her?" Tori smiled and looked around the room. There were so many things to look at. Small statues of the Goddess, little pictures of different people, most of which Tori didn't know. The walls were covered in books, all and any kind there was from books on magic to fairy tales to pillow books ii

The First Sister smile knowingly, "Tori, I know you don't like it here at the convent school, and I also know that you are much too strong willed to just go with the flow for a few more years and become the lady your father wishes you would. So I have decided to give you an option."

Tori looked up at the First Sister, again shocked. No adult ever called her Tori. However she was curious by nature, "An option?" Tori was almost scared to find out. A thousand possibilities flashed through her mind.

"Yes, an option. Recently, The head mage here in the City of the Gods has discover an old spell in the library," the Sister took a deep breath and Tori felt her heart jump to her throat. The Sister continued, "This spell will send you back into any time you desire. For any mount of time. While it is dangerous for those who wish to undertake it, I think that you and perhaps Lady Justice of Naxen, would do better in a time in which young ladies are more…. welcome in areas of alternative occupation." The Sister gave an uneasy smile.

"What? I don't understand. Like time-travel?" Tori was confused.

"Well, yes… I suppose that time-travel would be an acceptable term."

"What time and what will I be doing and only if Justice wants to as well." Tori blurted. She hated to admit it, but she was excited. Really Excited. How could she not be though? How many other girls have that chance for adventure?

"You know the stories of the Lioness, correct?" Tori nodded, "The time is right after King Jonathan was crowned. What you will be doing is much more difficult and hard then becoming a lady, but it is more suited to your personality. You will be training to be a Lady Knight."

* * *

Foot Notes: 

i. Well-behaved women rarely make history- Laurel Thatcher Ulrich

ii. A pillow book is much like the Kama Sutra and other books on sex acts. Why a celibate servant of a goddess would have one is beyond me. I just need to add something that was out there.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi, this is my first fanfic in a **_long_** time...this is something just to entertain me while im on the computer... but I like any writer want people to read my musings... I'm not completely sure where this will go... maybe a Kel fic maybe and Alanna, or maybe a slightly after Aly fic... I have read them all...we'll see where this goes (if anywhere)... Hey it might just end up taking place in the Tortall universe... So please read and review , but most of all enjoy, after all that is the most important thing about writing...


	2. A Best Friends Request

"Goodbye." Tori began to gather her books and notes. The First Sister reaches across her desk and grips Tori's wrist firmly.

"Sit, girl. I understand what you thinking… But I speak the truth. I know it sounds like a bad joke, but it's true… Please listen!" The First Sister's voice was urgent and alarmed, "Many of the teachers here are calling for me to throw you out of the school. You have become too unruly and disruptive."

Tori was shocked. She couldn't image that she had been so outspoken to make enemies among the convent, "Can… can I think about this awhile… I'm not sure…. And I need to talk to Justice too." Tori stuttered. She was nervous. It had never occurred to her that maybe she wouldn't have to be just a lady. She fidgeted in her chair.

"Yes, Tori, please do think about it. The ability to weight the consequences of something a Queen and Lady Knight should have. Go Justice will be getting out of class by the time you get the mathematics wing." The First Sister smiled in relief, "I truly think this will be good for you. You are much like a wild creature. You need room to run free." The Sister stood up from her desk and lend Tori to the door.

"Ummm, thank you Sister. I promise to think about it." Tori walked out the door, too preoccupied to noticing that the classes had gotten out or the stares or the whispers.

* * *

"Tori? Tori? Are you okay?" asked Clara of Dunlath.

Tori jumped, she hadn't notice Clara walking up beside her, "Oh hey, Clary, I didn't see you. I'm fine." Clara looked at Tori questionably, "Okay, I'm not okay. The teachers are calling for me to get kicked out of the convent and the First Sister has given me an option and I'm not sure about it yet."

Clara wasn't surprised, "What option did she give you?"

"To become a Lady Knight." Clara stopped dead in here tracks.

"You have to be kidding me! A Lady Knight! Those are just legends and fairy tales! Told to common girls so they join the army and the Riders!" Clara laughed clutching her sides.

"Yeah well, that what she said. And if you going to be a cow about it, then maybe I won't share my thoughts with you, _Lady_ Clara." Tori sneered at the offending girl and started to walk off in the most regal manners she could sum up.

"Hey, Tori, I didn't mean to be rude, but they are just bards tales. I mean, yeah sure, there were lady knights in the past, but not anymore." Clara looked at Tori, "It's not like they are going to send you back in time."

Tori looked at Clara, her throat tight, "Yes, Clara, Yes, they are going to send me back into time." Tori squeaked. Just then Justice came running up to them.

"Hey, Tori, what happened in the First Sisters office? Did you get detention again or what?" Justice panted.

"No, Justice. It's something else. I need to talk to you. Lets go to the courtyard. Sorry, Clara, I need to talk to her alone."

"Ummm, okay. Later, Clara." Justice followed Tori to the courtyard.

* * *

"Tori, you can't be serious. There's no way this can be real." Justice was miffed. She couldn't believe it. How could this be happening? And why now?

"It is real and I am serious. This could be the greatest thing we have ever done! Think about it please?" Tori begged her.

"Have you thought about this? You know that you'll have to kill people and learn to fight. You'll have to give up wearing pretty clothes all day and having you hair curled and your face painted. You will have to roll in the dirt and get messy. There will be broken bones, bruises and scraps. You know that training will be rough and you'll be exhausted all the time. You know that we could _die_, don't you, Tori?" Tori took a deep breath and looked at her best friend.

"Trust me, Justice, I have thought about all of that. I really have. But this school, convent, this place, it isn't right for me. I never felt right here. It's like I can't breath. I don't like wearing dresses. Or face paint. I know how to fight. One of the guardsmen taught me when I was little. He wasn't suppose to, but I begged him. And I learned really well. I can still use a sword. I practice late at night when everyone else has gone to bed." Tori blushed. She had never told anyone about her swordsmanship lessons with the guard Bromine.

"Tori, why do you want this so badly? I mean how could you ever think about doing such a thing?" Justice looked uncomfortable. Tori reached over and grabbed Justice's hand.

"Because ever since my mama told me the story of the Lioness at my bedtime, I have wanted to fight. I don't want to be a normal queen; content to do needle point and have my children and go to balls. I want to look after my people. I want to be a Warrior Queen. I want my husband to listen to me! I want to rule MY Country!!!! Because it is my blood that has ruled this country for over 500 years. But I need to be strong and that won't happen if I become a lady. There's no way you can change my mind, Justice. All I'm doing now is asking my best friend, my only friend in the whole world, to join me. So that someday maybe she can be my champion. And help me rule a country that needs us. Please this is the one dream I have always had. I don't think I could do it without you."

A shattered breath came from Justice's mouth, "Ok, Tori. Lets do this. I suppose I need to talk to my parents. And gather my things. And all those other things." Tori squealed and hugged her best friend. They were both crying now.

This they knew would be the beginning of something new and exciting. This was the first day of the rest of their lives. And the future looked bright for them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know it's short but I don't have the attention span for anything else. I promise I really tried to make it longer. But I have to save some ideas for the next chapter. I guess we will all see what happens next. Even me. By the way special thanks to 4-eyedDragon and Griffinorlioness81088 for reading and reviewing! Much love and many hugs!!!!! Oh and to my friend Rebecca, but that was cause I made her. Lol! Well much love anyway!!! So please read and review, but most of all enjoy, after all that is the most important thing about writing...

Bottom of Form


	3. The meeting

"Sire, are you sure you want her to do this? They are but little girls… Not even old enough to off their mothers apron strings." Said a tall, lithe mage, dressed in a long cyan mages robes. His hair was long and black with a silver-white streak to the right side; it was pulled back in a tight horsetail at the base of his neck. His mustache twitched as he waited for an answer from a regal man dressed in a cream shirt, under a dark blue tunic and matching hose.

The man opened his mouth and then closed it again, he then said, "Edgemon, you and I have known each other, for… For as long as we can remember. You were there when I met my beautiful daughter's mother, you were there when I wed Her and you delivered my daughter into this world. You are my oldest friend and my most loyal companion. You knew my wife, just as I did. You should know that, Glory would have wanted her daughter to be an independent woman. Free of all bonds. All restrains. I believe that this would be the very best for my Victorie. She will go to the past and become what her mother only dream of becoming. My daughter will be a Lady Knight of Tortall." The man stood and walked over to a large painting of a woman. This woman was a beauty. Her hair was the color of dark honey, she had skin pale as cream. It seemed to glow even though it was just a painting. Her dress was dark purple, from bodice to skirt, all trimmed in gold and black. Bu the most stunning thing about this lady was not her hair, her skin or her clothing, but her eyes. Her spectacular eyes. They were purple… bright purple.

Edgemon stared at the painting as well. He knew that the King was right. His sister would have wanted this for Victorie, "Very well, Sire. I will take Tori and Lady Justice to the past. I will need to leave now if you would like me to prepare the past king and his court of your agreement." Edgemon bow and left the room, leaving the king to his thoughts.

"Numair, I know this is sudden but this is my king wish. You understand…"

The tall mage smiled, "I understand perfectly. Now perhaps it would be best if I tell King Jonathan."

"Oh yes, I'll let you do that. I need to go and collect my niece and her friend from the convent. I shall speak with you in due time." The portal they had been talking closed with a _Zip!!!_

Numair sat back in the overstuffed chair. Diane and Kitten walked in to the room. Diane leaned over the chair and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"So what have you and the mage from the future been talking about this time?"

Numair looked up at her, "It appears that their princess and her friend are coming to this time. And to be lady knights of all things." Diane smiled.

"Alanna is going to be thrilled. There haven't been any girls training to be knights since Kel got her shield a couple years ago. What do you know about these girls?" Diane walked around the chair and sat on Numair's lap.

"Well, it appears the princess is that basically the descendant of everyone we know. She has Alanna's eyes, Jon's hair and facial structure, and my gift and a bit of your wild magic. Her mother was Glory of Mindelan. Her mother's father was a Naxen. She's also a Trebond and Queenscove."

"Wow…" Diane was impressed. Kitten whistled.

"Well, my love, I must go and tell the king his granddaughter is coming to visit." Numair stood and gave Diane a kiss. They both left the room and followed by Kitten to find the king.

"Umm, Tori what are we doing now?" Justice asked. The two girls were still gowned in the grey and white dresses of the convent. There were packs and trunks filled with the girls clothes and other possessions. Edgemon walked up to the girls followed by the First Sister.

"God morning Princess Victorie. And good morning to you as well, Lady Justice." He smiled graciously at both of the girls.

Tori Hated to admit it but her uncle could be quite charming when he wanted to. Edgemon was her favorite uncle out of the three of her mother's brothers. He had introduced her mother to her father. And had always been there for her growing up.

"Good morning to you, Uncle. Are you going to be taking us to our new school?"

Edgemon smiled, "Yes Tori, I shall. I will even be staying until you and Lady Justice are settled. Then Skysong will look after you and aid you girls in anything you need."

Tori and Justice looked at each other and smiled. They both liked the dragon very much.

"Then are we leaving now?" Tori didn't bother to hide the excitement in her voice. She was thrilled to be going.

"Yes, we are. Just give me a moment to contact Numair to tell him that we are coming." Edgemon stepped forward and yellow fire sprung from his palms and formed a sphere in front of him. With glowing fingers he drew a symbol on the sphere. It blazed brightly and then an image began to appear………..

Alanna and Kel stood in the throne room with Jonathan, Thayet, Diane, Numair and an assortment of other no-name nobles. A bright yellow ball appeared before Numair and it began to shimmer and then images appeared. It was Edgemon, but only Numair knew that. Behind him stood an old woman in the habit of the First Sister of The daughter of the Mountains Convent. And Two little girls, both about fourteen and dressed in white blouses and long grey skirts. One of the girls had long jet-black hair and dark purple eyes. The other girl had vivid red hair and dazzling blue eyes. Both girls stood close to each other, obviously good friends.

Alanna gasped when she was the girl with the purple eyes. It was easy to see that somehow she and the girl were blood. It made Alanna smile to think someone of her blood would follow in her footsteps.

"Numair, this is Princess Victorie of Conte, heir to the throne of Tortall. This lovely young red head is Lady Justice of Naxen. Girls, this is…" He was cut off by Tori.

"Numair Samalin. Born Arram Draper. He is a black robed mage from the University of Carthak. He is married to the Wild-mage and demi-goddess Veralidaine Sarrasri, daughter of the god Weiryn. I know who he is, Uncle. I know who they all are. I studied my ancestors same as any princess." Tori smirked and Justice rolled her eyes.

"Ahh, yes, well. Umm, think it is time that we, umm, got going." Edgemon stuttered, obviously uncomfortable with being shown up by a fourteen year old.

Suddenly the sphere widened to become a doorway and Edgemon, the girls and a flow of servants binging packs and trunks walked through.

**Author's Notes: **That was hard. I'm tired and my whole family wouldn't leave me alone to write this. I know that it is short but I'm kind of stuck. I don't know what to do next. Well any way, I have to get to bed, so I will load this and go to bed. I you are reading this now and find any error, forgive me! I will look through and correct everything when I'm not so tired. Read and review. Hugs and Love to everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! Edit: Im too lazy to look through this. So yeah… if you find a mistake tell me were and I'll correct it. But for now… I'm going to type the next chapter… and get something to eat….. My tummy's rumbling. XD


	4. And so it begins

"Girls, while here you mustn't tell anyone what will happen the future.Nothing but the obvious. Do not let anyone trick you into telling them the future. I will put a spell on the both of you if you can't remember that." Edgemon was warning Tori and Justice outside the page's wing. Both girls had visited the palace tailors earlier that morning. They wore cream-colored blouses under crimson and gold tunics, instead of breeches or hose the girls wore red knee-length skirts with a thin gold ribbon on the hem, and cream stockings with sturdy black shoes from the convent. These were the clothes for the girl's academic classes. For the training yard the girls would wear the same as the boys, a shirt, breeches and boots."

"Master Edgemon, I think Tori and I can remember not to tell anyone anything." Justice was nervous, but for a shy dreamer of a girl, she wasn't showing a lot of nervousness. Tori smiled, she knew how much her friend hated talking to adults. Tori was proud of her friend, "Uncle, Justice and I will be just fine. Now may we please go to lunch?"

Just then Edgemon's stomach growled. Tori and Justice giggled.

"Alright, let us go to lunch!" Edgemon opened the door and the three of them walked into the pages wing and toward the page's dining hall.

* * *

"So, is it true that **_two_** girls are coming to train with us?" a short brown-haired boy asked a taller black hair boy.

The black-haired boy stopped eating and said, "Yes, two girls. One of them is a princess and the other is a lady. Now let me eat."

"But there hasn't been any girls here since Lady Keldray…."

"Matthew, does it really matter? They are coming and there is nothing any of us can do about it. We will deal with them as you put it when they get here." The black-haired boy went back to eating, obviously agitated with the boy named Matthew.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, but I'm nervous. What if these girls already have some training? Like Lady Kel? They say she was already a good fighter when she came to court."

"Matt! Leave me alone! I just want to eat and not think about girls!" The princes' face was turning red with anger.

"Sorry… I'll stop."

"Ahhh, don't let Matt get to you, Liam. You know how flighty he is about girls." Said a tall boy with brown-red hair and hazel eyes that danced like sunshine on a stream.

"That easy for you to say, Alan. You're used to girls." Liam of Conte accused.

Alan of Pirates Swoop shrugged, "They really aren't much different from us, just look at my sister. Aly does just fine at fitting in with us and she never complained of being treated differently. You should be used to girls yourself you do have two sisters." Liam glared at Alan and continued to eat.

"You and your sister are the son and daughter of _The Lioness_. Your sister is far from normal. But who do you think will sponsor them?" Matt inquired.

"I don't know. Why should I know?"

"Shut up, both of you." Liam blurted. Alan and Matt laughed.

Suddenly the doors of the mess flew open. It was the training master, "Hello, boys!" he walked to the front of the mess hall and onto the raised dais, " I assume that all you children know by now that we are having some guests in the palace. Well, these guests are special. And not because they are girls, mind you. No, my doves, one of these girls will someday be Queen of Tortall in her time and the lady coming with her is being breed and raised to be her champion." Padraig of haMinch paused for a moment, "Now to answer your obvious questions. Yes, these girls are from the future. Yes, they are to be treated as any other page or Gods help us The Lioness and Lady Kel will have my head and my… well you get the point… for a trophy." Padraig grinned, "Yes well, the Ladies are here and it is time for you knights-in-training to meet them. Oh and I warn you the Princess has a temper and you will see who from when you meet her." He grinned wickedly in a way that only someone who enjoys a prank.

The doors opened. Boys craned their neck to get glance the tall man in grey and blue robe and two girls in crimson, cream and gold.

"Welcome, Master Edgemon, Princess Victorie and to you Lady Justice." Padraig bowed graciously to the trio with a blazing smile. Justice giggled. She like her new teacher. He was much more charming then the First Sister. Tori glanced at her friend and smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Padraig. I would like to introduce to the boys here, Princess Victorie of Conte, heir to the throne of Tortall. And Lady Justice of Naxen. Now, if you will excuse me I must find Master Samalin. Tori, Justice don't forget to eat your vegetables." Edgemon smirked and bowed himself out of the room. Tori glared at her uncle. All eyes went to Tori and Justice. Tori looked around the room. Everyone was looking at her eyes. She felt very uncomfortable with so much attention focused on her, "Hello… please Victorie is much too much to say all the time. Call me Tori. Everyone at home does." Tori smiled kindly at the boys.

"Very well, Tori, we would all be happy to oblige such a lovely specimen of female flesh. I am Alan of Pirate's Swoop and I shall be your sponsor. I see in some way you and I are related? Do you know how?" Tori was shocked. She stared at this strange boy who had come up out of nowhere to her and Justice.

"Ummm… through your twin sister, Aly. I'm sorry you seemed to have startled Tori. That happens sometimes when she doesn't know what to make of someone." Tori glared at her best friend. Justice just grinned.

"I'm not startled. He's just strange." Tori turned to Alan, " And I thank you for sponsoring me. Will you be sponsoring just me or will you be sponsoring Justice too?" Tori inquired.

"No, Prince Liam will be sponsoring Justice." Alan turned and grinned at his friend.

"Huh? Um oh yeah ok." Liam stuttered and then blushed a deep red.

Justice turned toward the prince, "It is very nice to meet you, Your Majesty." Justice curtsied deeply and the prince stood and bowed. It seems four years in the convent had done her well. She curtsied no more then proper of a lady to a younger prince. Tori eyed her friend with envy. Tori was not very good at courtly mannerisms.

"Very well then, Alan, Liam, take these new pages through the line to get their lunch and then make sure they get to their classes after mid-day break." The training mater informed them

* * *

**Author's notes:** Hello my faithful readers!!!! First and for most i would like to say, I am thrilled to have faithful readers!! Its a dream come true... If only i could get people to read my poems and look at my art as regular as you wonderful people. Secondly, I have very little idea what is going to happen next. Yes I know some of you have been given little spoilers... But I would like very much to keep you reading and wondering.

I know that on my last chapter i got lazy and didn't correct it or anything. but I promise that I went through this whole chapter and corrected everything i could find.

Next: Yes I know that in Tamora Pierces book the priestess of the Goddess where called Daughters and not Sisters. Please let me Explain: I'm Wiccian. And In Wicca Everyone is a daughter of the Goddess, therefor they are also sisters with every other woman on earth. I wasn't thinking about the terms used in the books when i first started typing this story. I Never even meant to put it on Fanfiction, but I did. And honestly, I'm too lazy to go back and change them. Thank you to I live Life by My Own Rules for pointing this out to me.


End file.
